Bruce Parker
Introduction Bruce "Hurricane Fist" Parker is a pirate and the navigator of the Frostbeard Pirates. He is the second member to join the crew. He is one of the top fighters in the crew alongside Ryan, Amy and Misuki. His dream is to find real true nakama''' that Bruce can see the world with and help them make their dreams come true. Bruce has a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Belly75,000,000. Appearance Bruce is a very fit and muscular light brown skinned fishman, with blue eyes, large fangs that are still visible even when his mouth is closed, and a anntena which bulbs emits a bright yellow light. Bruce usually wears a uwagi, hakama, a large prayer beads neclace and sandals. Personality Bruce is a strong, noble and extremely loyal person with a strong sense of justice and honor code Abilities and Powers Bruce is able to manipulate light using his attena, as well as communicate with marine life. In addition, Bruce is also a very skilled navigator, uses his species abilities to his advantage. Hand to Hand Combat Since he was young, Bruce was taught 'Fishman Karate '''and ''Fishman Jujutsu'' by his foster parents, which he would later master. Bruce also discovered at a early age,'' that he had an inate talent and love for martial arts (which is how he mastered '''Fishman Karate and Jujutsu '''''quicker than average) leading him to also learn''' and '''master Kung Fu, Jujitsu, Zui Quan, and Muy Thai' Bruce's Original Techniques *'Go sen rengakikku' (五千レンガキック), literal meaing "Five Thousand Brick Kick" a kick version of 5,000 Brick Fist. *'Piraniasuu~ōmu' (ピラニアスウォーム), literal meaing "Piranha Swarm", Bruce throws water which takes the shape of a swarm of piranha that devour the opponent *'Honmono no ōsutoraria hito' (本物のオーストラリア人), literal meaning "True Blue", a technique in which Bruce engulfs his body in water which begins to shine a beautiful bright blue (simillar to a green lantern), his physical and water manipulation abilities are extremely significantly enhanced Having mastered Fishman Karate and Fishman Jujutsu, Bruce also knows the majority of techniques for both styles Physical Strength As a fishman, Bruce is naturally very strong but after his training even more so Agility Bruce is as quick and nimble any as any serious martial artist Endurance Due to his past trauma, Bruce's pain recepters are very weak almost to the point where Bruce doesn't feel pain Weapons Bruce doesn't believe in using weapons. Relationships Crew Family *Bruce's birth mother Ursula was an average, kind, and loving Flapjack Octopus Mermaid. One day while hanging out with her good friends Ariel ( a lion fish mermaid) and Sebastion ( a rock lobster fishman) at Mermaid Cove. When suddenly they were attacked by slave traders who somehow sneaked in, despite their valliant effort to fight back, Ursula was captured by the slavers. Just before Ursula was taken away, she made two requests of her friends. As the slavers ship sailed away, Ariel and Sebastion quickly took little Bruce to safety, whilst aboard the ship Ursula took out a poisen barb she recieved from Ariel and then proceeded to stab herself with it in the neck. * Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Fishmen